1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of transforming (changing) a shape or construction of a virtual keypad for the sake of user's convenience and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal according to their mobility. The mobile terminal may then be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether a user can carry it around.
As functions of a terminal become more diversified, the terminal may support more complicated functions such as capturing still images or video, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast signals and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied as a multimedia player or device.
Considerable efforts have been expended to support or enhance various functions of mobile terminals. Such efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components of the mobile terminal, but also software and hardware improvement.
Recently, to meet user's requirements of a mobile terminal which has a small size and a larger display, the use of a mobile terminal, which has a decreased number of buttons disposed at a front surface of the mobile terminal but rather has a larger touch screen, is increased.
Accordingly, user interface environments are also changed to be suitable for the use of the touch screen.
A representative user interface suitable for the touch screen can be a virtual keypad. However, the virtual keypad has been modeled on a typical keypad. Accordingly, when inputting information using the virtual keypad of a terminal with a small-sized display module, it may lower a user's convenience. Thus, a method for allowing a user to use such virtual keypad more conveniently is required.